


Kaleidoscopic

by starryvagabond



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drinking, F/M, Fix-It, Hot Tub Sex, Oral Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I decided, after a conversation and having <a href="http://lillysbitchfest.tumblr.com/post/142422071064">this picture sent to me </a>that Will and Jemma needed to have a wedding night and red wine needed to be involved somehow. So this is what happened. Ugh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscopic

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided, after a conversation and having [this picture sent to me ](http://lillysbitchfest.tumblr.com/post/142422071064)that Will and Jemma needed to have a wedding night and red wine needed to be involved somehow. So this is what happened. Ugh.

Her dress is a traditional white; her mother would not allow anything else. Jemma didn't mind anyway. She liked a simple theme. Black and white were elegant.

So on the day that she and one William Daniels tied the knot - a humid summer evening in July - everything was monochrome.

The sash tied around her slight waist is stark black against the white lace of her dress, but that is just a minor detail. One that is overlooked in the soft light of the walk as Will picks her up about three-hundred feet from the threshold.

They're both inebriated, if only slight. Mister and Misses Simmons invited their entire social circle and possibly every person they knew, and it was overwhelming to both bride and groom. They're both giggling to each other, pausing only to kiss each other breathless.

For their wedding night, Jemma's parents are letting the newlyweds stay in one of their "smaller" vacation homes, which really, is still bigger than anything Will can wrap his mind around.

The door is unlocked, fortunately, because Will and Jemma are fervently kissing once they reach it. Will's hand finds the knob and turns it, pushing it open and carrying his bride inside. Jemma reaches behind her, giggling again, to close the door.

"Where's the light in this place?" Will whispers to Jemma, and she bursts into another fit of giggles.

"Why are you _whispering_ , you idiot?" she asks, reaching over to flip the switch she knows is there.

When she sees his face, the giggles cease on both sides. It seems to sink in, as brown eyes gaze into mirror reflections of their own, that they're _married_. Will reminds himself he's _alive_ and he's here, on Earth, with Jemma. They _survived_.

"Hey," is all Will can say after a moment, and Jemma gives him a warm smile, cupping his face in her hands. He trimmed his beard nicely today, but it's still scratchy against her palms.

"Hi," Jemma says softly, pressing her forehead to his. They don't have to say anything. It's something they just feel at this point.

They don't say anything else before Will heads upstairs and Jemma directs him to a room at the end of the west hall.

The bedroom is elegant and huge. A king-sized bed with a canopy, a hot tub, a television that Will swears takes up one entire wall (and Jemma insists he's being silly), and a gift of assorted fruit with a bottle of chilled red wine from Jemma's parents.

Jemma finds the gifts once Will lets her back down on her feet. "Mum and Dad know us better than I thought they did."

"Let's face it, it's your mother," Will says, shrugging off his tuxedo jacket and going up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck, trailing kisses up to her ear. "Red wine...?"

She smirks, pushing him away playfully as she put the bottle of wine down. "You're wearing too much for the hot tub," she purrs, backing him up until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he topples less than gracefully on to the duvet.

In the meanwhile, Jemma has kicked off her shoes towards the perimeter of the room. She carefully climbs on to Will's lap, looping her arms around his neck. They're both starting to sober up, and the dopamine and oxytocin are flowing pure through both of their veins. She's dizzy from it, almost. Jemma bites her lower lip gently as she feels his large, calloused hands caress her shoulders.

This is far from the first time they've made love. But for some reason, the glint of the sunstone on the gold band around her finger reminds her that she promised herself to him today. And tonight, she would give her body to him, just as much as he was giving his body to her.

Will pulls the zipper down on the back of her dress to let her out of it while her lithe fingers work meticulously on the buttons of his dress shirt. Soft kisses were the only form of communication besides the caresses of hands on various body parts: Jemma's fingers traipsed across Will's pectorals and abdominals on her way to work on his belt and tuxedo pants; Will's fingertips found Jemma's small of her back, tracing from the base of her spine and up to her neck.

It's all so sensual. Jemma's breath starts to come in small little pants as she feels Will's arousal pressing against her. They had abstained from sexual contact of all kinds for six weeks prior to their wedding, so this would be more intimate for the both of them. "This damn dress is in the way," Jemma finally says, and Will chuckles, watching her get off his lap to shed the bulky article of clothing. While she does so, he's ridding himself of his pants, socks, and shoes.

Instead of getting back on Will's lap after she's left in nothing but her knickers, she throws a look over her shoulder at him before going to start the hot tub. She knows how it works, her mother gave her an unabashed crash course.

At this point, Will is so hard that it's painful. Still, he has a lot of control, so he waits patiently and enjoys his view. "I didn't know you owned a g-string," he comments casually as if he's saying the sky is blue.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that?" she says, flashing him a wicked grin over her shoulder.

The tub is starting to fill and she walks back over to him. "That thing takes twenty minutes to fill up," she says, pushing him down to the bed and pulling off his final piece of clothing: his boxers.

"Scoot back a bit," she demands, and Will does as she asks without contest.

Jemma crawls on top of him, like a panther stalking her prey. Will is a beautiful human specimen. And his cock is hot and throbbing against his belly. Her tongue traces from his balls up to his tip before her mouth takes him in hungrily.

"Oh damn..." Will groans low in his throat. He missed this. Missed the feeling of his lover's hot mouth, teeth, and tongue. Jemma knew just what to do to build him up to that blissful peak and then make him quake.

She's taking him in bit by bit, slowly. She wants her new husband to last. They have all the time in the world tonight.

Jemma's tongue snakes around Will's cock, tracing along veins as it comes along them, and it makes him shiver. She finally takes him in far enough that his tip hits the back of her throat. She relaxes enough to take him as she bobs her head, her hand working at his base where her mouth cannot reach.

"Ah, fuck, Jemma... shit..." he pants as she speeds up. The ache between her legs lets itself be known and all Jemma can really do is rub her thighs together. She'll get her just desserts. She always does.

Without warning, she dives down, taking him in as far as she can for a few seconds. The muscles of her throat tease the tip of his cock and he arches his back off the bed. Then she pulls away, a victorious smirk on her face.

"Go check the tub? I have a few other things to get ready," she purrs, giving his balls a passing lick as she pulled away.

Jemma walks off to the other side of the room and Will does as he's told. The tub is almost full, so he decides to turn the water off and get the heat and jet streams going. "I'm going to get in if you don't mind," he calls over to his wife, who is now out of view. Around a corner, perhaps.

Will is settled into the tub, letting his muscles begin to relax when Jemma comes back into view. The g-string has vanished; in her left hand are two wine glasses with a corkscrew and in her right, the bottle of wine. Besides the hot tub was a table, and Jemma happily sets up everything.

"So, Mr. Daniels," Jemma says gently as she sets the glasses out side-by-side and takes the corkscrew to begin uncorking the wine bottle. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I think I'll enjoy myself more when you decide to join me, Dr. Simmons," he says, watching Jemma's every move like a hungry hawk. The wine is poured into the glasses - both half full - before Jemma finally slips into the hot tub. She hands Will one of the glasses, holding up her own. "To us," she says, and he clinks the glass with hers. "To us. You will always be the sun that rises in my eyes."

Jemma looks at him after she takes a sip of her wine. It tastes amazing compared to the vinegary taste of the bottle Will had gone back for in the No-Fly Zone. She puts her glass on the table, before reaching over to take his and do the same. She wastes no time climbing into his lap; his thick, throbbing cock still hot and ready for her.

"I want you inside me..." Jemma sighs into his ear as their hips move together. "So bad... I have missed you..."

Her voice is so light and airy that Will is uncertain it is her speaking at first. But his body knows hers like an old friend by now, and there's no mistaking that familiar heat that he feels on his aching cock.

But slowly, and gently, they finally find each other again as Jemma lifts herself up a bit and Will grasps his cock to hold it steady, and she sinks down on him agonizingly slowly.

It's like coming together for the first time. That first night they had spent together, in that underground cave on Maveth. The first time he had pushed into her was like two souls had actually bonded.

And here, tonight, in the bask and glow of their nuptials, it only rang truer.

"I love you," Will says gently to Jemma as she adjusts to his girth. She feels pleasantly full and whole with her husband completely inside her, and she leans forward to kiss him deeply. "I love you, too."

Jemma begins to slowly rock her hips, gasping at the feel of him inside her. She's tight from the inactivity, but it's pure _her_ and Will drowns in it.

The water surrounding them rolls against their skin as they move though they both have drowned out everything but each other. She moans softly as their tongues massage each other's, keeping a similar pace to the rocking of their hips.

As they pull apart to breathe, Will reaches for his wine glass. Slowly, he pours a bit of the liquid over his bride's alabaster skin, and Jemma flushes a little when she feels the cool liquid dribble over her nipples. "Oh..."

A wicked smirk is all Will gives her, moving his hips up to remind her to keep moving as he kisses and licks her skin. The wine has pooled a bit in her collarbone, so he takes great joy in sucking dark marks into her skin as he drinks the alcohol, down to the valley of her breasts.

"Will-!" she cries out, panting, his fingers gripping his muscular shoulders as she feels herself close to orgasm.

He feels her muscles around his cock; knows how close she is. So in one swift movement, he flips them so her back is against the hot tub's wall. Jemma's legs instinctively wrap around his waist at this point, and Will begins to thrust as deep and as hard as he can. It only takes a few seconds before Jemma is keening, head thrown back as she rides out her orgasm. Will is not far behind: a few thrusts after she falls over the edge he joins her, gritting his teeth as he feels himself pulsing inside her.

It's a few moments later after the wave of dopamine and oxytocin and endorphins have died down that Jemma reaches for the button to turn the jets off in the hot tub. They cease, and she smiles to Will. "I think the rest of the night should be in bed... but that was wonderful," she says, pulling him in for another kiss.

The two newlyweds get out of the tub and dry off, making a game of twirling the towels and smacking each other in the ass with them. They're giggling like loons again by the time they fall onto the bed and share another kiss that wastes no time turning passionate.

They make love again. This time, it's slow and sensual. Jemma lit some candles around the room before they had become preoccupied. It harkens back to that damn cave again. How Jemma's curves are accented by the light just so and the lines of Will's muscles are like some intricate work of art.

They move in the silence - nothing but their breaths, moans, and sighs permeating the air. But hands are exploring familiar territory as they ascend to ecstasy once again. This time, Will comes first, panting and moaning Jemma's name as she feels him spill into her. His heat filling her up triggers her own completion and she lets out breathy moans as she comes back down.

For a while, they lay there on top of the duvet, too hot to really crawl underneath. Their legs are tangled together as Jemma lays against Will, back to chest. Their fingers are about the same as their legs, and the flicker of the candles bring a calm to both of them. It's a familiarity though neither will admit it.

"Did you wanna sleep?" Will murmurs in her ear, and she settled a bit more into the pillow under her head.

"I don't think I could sleep even if I tried," she says, turning her head a bit to kiss along his jaw lightly.

There were nights (well, it was all one long night) on Maveth that they would lay like this. Sometimes clothed, sometimes not. They never spoke of home, of family or friends, or hobbies. After their failed attempt to get home they resigned to staying there together for the rest of their lives and the past was to be forgotten. Jemma sometimes told him about science stuff, and he would tell her about astrophysics. It was oddly comforting.

Tonight it mirrors one of those nights on Maveth: silence, but encompassing warmth.

The candles burn for a few hours until the wick hits liquid wax and the flames extinguish. The cocktail of candlelight, warmth, and silence cradled the newlyweds to sleep.

Jemma wakes first. The clock on the wall reads a few minutes before five am. If she were a normal person, she would have rolled over and gone back to sleep. But that's not how Jemma Simmons operates.

Will wakes to his clothes being dropped in a pile on him. "Wha-"

"It's the first day of our honeymoon, Mr. Daniels, and I don't wish to be kept waiting," she says, though the playfulness in her tone is obvious. Will is still wondering why he's being awakened at quarter past five in the morning.

Still, it's not in his nature to question Jemma. The smaller woman made it very clear (and very often) that she was boss around here so he had no complaints. He had been an airman once, after all.

Once he was dressed, he watched Jemma flit around the room to make sure she had everything before she saddles up beside him, taking his hand and flashing him one of her dazzling smiles. "I have a surprise for you."

Will thought twice about complaining about it being too early for surprises, so he remained quiet and just follows her down the main stairs and out on to a promenade in the back of the house. It's not long before the promenade leads into a small garden, which Jemma completely surpasses. "Come on, slowpoke! We've only got a few more minutes!"

It's over the one massive hill in the backyard that Jemma seems intent upon galloping up to the crest. Will isn't very far behind her, and it takes his breath away. The first rays of dawn coming over the horizon is magnificent, and even though they've both been back on Earth for months now, the light and heat from the sun as it rises is still surreal to the both of them.

Hand in hand, they watch the sun crawl higher into the sky and paint it light pink and purple and orange, before finally, blue.


End file.
